<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【姚琛x你】🚗🚗 by olivial</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784611">【姚琛x你】🚗🚗</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivial/pseuds/olivial'>olivial</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>R1SE（Band）, 乙女向 - Fandom, 创造营2019, 姚琛 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivial/pseuds/olivial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>姚琛x你</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【姚琛x你】🚗🚗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>姚琛x你 🚗🚗</p><p>舞蹈课后，姚琛久违的去了趟夜店。<br/>相比以前泡夜店时每次都迫不及待地蹦到舞池中央，作为艺人的姚琛已经收敛了许多，和朋友钻进包间点了两扎啤酒开始叙旧。<br/>聊遍了这些年的坎坷沉浮，听了朋友这些年跑场子吃了上顿没下顿的遭遇，姚琛拍了拍胸脯保证道，“哥，有啥要帮的你就说撒，我姚琛虽然不能让你大富大贵，请你吃几天饭还是没问题的嘛。”<br/>酒一杯一杯地喝，姚琛知道啤酒不醉人，以自己的酒量哪怕喝到撑也顶多就是微醺的状态，可今晚却不知道怎么了，脑袋沉得厉害。或许是刚刚的舞蹈课太累了，又或许是太久没来酒吧了，这混杂着尼古丁和酒精的昏暗氛围使他缺氧，姚琛想。<br/>眼看要转点了，家里那位宝贝估计该等急了，姚琛拽着自己最后一丝清醒准备开溜。<br/>“哥，我还有事先走了，酒钱算我的。”他摇摇晃晃地站起身，戴上帽子口罩往门外走去，包厢门却从外面开了，走进来一个画着浓妆的女生，姚琛明白，午夜场开始了，这女生是来包厢里推销自己的，要是谈妥了，包间内马上便会开始一场见不得人的交媾。姚琛往边上挪了一步准备离开，那女生反而挡住他的路开始脱衣服，丝毫没有要让开的意思。<br/>姚琛泡夜店的次数不少，以前也作为DJ 跑了不少场子，什么香艳的美女他没见过，只是姚琛有三不碰：不碰烟，不碰毒，不碰来路不明的女人。<br/>混夜店的女人也不少，遇上这么没眼力见的倒是第一个。<br/>姚琛狠狠瞪了一眼对面这个搔首弄姿的女人，也不知道这女的看不看得到自己帽檐下的眼神，便侧身抄起搭在一边的皮外套往外走。那女的好像有些发愣，看架势似乎还想追出来却因为脱得一丝不挂不敢出房门。<br/>遇上个神经病。姚琛心想。</p><p>在马路边拦了辆的士，说了地址姚琛便在车上昏昏沉沉地睡去。<br/>与此同时，他并不知道包厢里他所谓的好哥们正一支一支地抽着烟，寻思着刚刚的女人怎么没勾起姚琛的欲望，自己还指望拍下他酒后失态的样子拿去娱乐报社卖个好价钱。难道是下的药剂量不够？不对，这剂量足够让琛哥欲火焚身了，难道是时间不够？不管是什么原因，一想到唾手可得的钱没了，他便气得牙痒痒，手里的烟吸得更猛了。</p><p>姚琛觉得自己做了个梦，梦里都是猩红的血色，一层又一层的热浪席卷他的身体，仿佛要把他吞噬掉。<br/>当出租车司机喊了他不知道多少遍时姚琛才清醒过来，明明是接近零度的天气，他却出了一身细细密密的汗。迷迷糊糊地掏出手机结了车费，姚琛拖着发烫的身体上了楼。</p><p>电梯狭小的空间让姚琛觉得愈发热了起来，他脱下了外套，发现自己贴身的衬衣早已湿透了，还有些……喘不上气。大半夜的估计也没人，姚琛索性把贴身的衬衣也脱了拿在手上。<br/>嚯，大冬天在电梯里打赤膊的，他估计是第一个。<br/>从一楼到十二楼，电梯仿佛走了一个世纪。<br/>电梯门打开的一刹那，猛然灌进来的寒风让姚琛打了个哆嗦，但他还是觉得浑身烧的厉害，昏昏沉沉的往家门口走，用自己最后一丝理智开门进了屋。屋里的暖气很足，姚琛觉得头更昏了，脱了鞋便瘫坐在墙角，脑海里意识止不住地下沉。<br/>你听到门口的响动从床上爬起，只发现姚琛像一摊泥一样倒在玄关处，上半身赤裸着，额前的发丝也已经湿透了。<br/>究竟是喝了多少啊。你心中默念。<br/>“小琛哥，小琛哥？”<br/>姚琛毫无反应。</p><p>你没想到姚琛这么沉，实在这人两条腿瘦得和竹竿一样，拖起来却这么费力。好不容易把他拖到床上，你忙活着给他擦汗换衣服，刚解开皮带，姚琛的呼吸声骤然急促了起来。</p><p>姚琛缓缓睁开眼，发现自己躺在床上，边上坐着自己的爱人，穿着一件吊带睡裙，头发披散着。卧室里只开了几盏氛围灯，在昏暗的灯光下，姚琛觉得床边的人格外的迷人，那微启的朱唇，睡裙下隐约的峰峦轮廓，姚琛脑子里只剩下一个想法。<br/>来一场云雨之欢。</p><p>你还在专心致志地帮姚琛换衣服，忽然被一只温热的手抓住并往前一扯，你一时间重心不稳倒在了姚琛怀里。<br/>“就那么着急帮我脱裤子啊”姚琛今天的嗓音格外的低沉，昏暗中你看不见他的表情，你枕着姚琛的胸肌，半天不敢动，也没有说话。<br/>和姚琛一起住了这么久也不是没有睡过，但是以往每次都是姚琛小心翼翼地问你可不可以一起睡，然后温柔地慢慢的开始，虽然最后他的电动小马达总把你折腾的够呛，但一开场就这么直球还是第一次。<br/>“都脱了一半了，做事不能半途而废嘛。”<br/>姚琛翻了个身把你压在身下，你还来不及做出反应嘴就被姚琛的双唇附上，姚琛的舌头猛的探入，和你的唇齿交缠不清。与此同时，姚琛那不安分的手从你裙摆下钻入，一路向上，整个覆盖住你圆润的胸，捏了了几把后又开始摩挲你的乳尖。<br/>你难受极了，整个人被压得无法动弹，嘴里的呻吟也被炙热的吻堵了回去。<br/>姚琛今晚似乎没那么多耐心做前戏，他收回放在你胸上的手开始脱裤子，嘴上功夫却也没闲着，不给你任何喘息的余地。<br/>当姚琛的手再回到你身上时他终于松开了嘴，却又转向你的耳根，耳鬓厮磨，他的喘息声被无数倍地放大。他的手在你腰间游走，不过几秒钟的时间便向下褪去了你的内裤，还不忘在你的臀上揩了把油。<br/>姚琛往后直了直身子，往下一探便熟练地插了进去。因为前戏做得不够，你第一次觉得这么疼，下半身仿佛要被撑裂了。姚琛却没在意这么多，一下下地顶着，你只得紧紧抱住他的后背，双手用力到要嵌进他的肉里。<br/>你不知道姚琛今天是怎么了，虽然他的床上功夫绝不含糊，但像今天攻势这么猛还是头一遭。</p><p>“疼吗？”<br/>“……嗯”<br/>“忍着。”</p><p>被一根庞然大物进进出出了好一会儿，你的下半身总算扩张开了，流出来的水也不少，被姚琛填满的感觉让你飘飘欲仙。<br/>突然，姚琛抽了出来，骤然的空虚感让你难受极了，他把你翻了个身，拖起你的腰让你半跪在床上，你双手撑着床头，顺着他的指引把屁股撅高。你感觉下半身空荡荡的，期待着小琛哥快点重新进入。而姚琛却没那么听话，他左手按着你的腰，右手在你屁股上留下深深浅浅的巴掌印。喝醉了的姚琛力气惊人的大，你想到以往每次过夜时，那个哪怕讲一句话都温柔到骨子里的姚琛，不知道他那些夜晚爱得有多么克制。<br/>下半身无尽的空虚和屁股火辣辣地疼，这两种感觉混合在一起的感觉很微妙，既难受，又享受这种被他惩罚的感觉。<br/>两瓣屁股都被姚琛的大手打得泛红，像极了一个鲜嫩多汁的水蜜桃。姚琛两只手扶住你的腰，又一次进入你的身体，并且借着后入的体位优势插得极深。“呃……”你忍不住呻吟起来。<br/>姚琛的手渐渐往上移，从背后环着你，环得好紧好紧，手指还不忘在你的胸上挑逗。<br/>“宝贝叫得真好听。”说着，姚琛顶得更深了。<br/>“……啊”<br/>“宝贝我好热。”又是一记猛攻。<br/>“……呜”<br/>“再忍一会儿。”姚琛加快了节奏，每一下都精准地撞上你的敏感点。</p><p>你的大脑已经一片空白，你不知道姚琛今晚怎么仿佛换了个人。脑海里只剩被欲望支配的疯狂，高潮的欢愉伴随着一下又一下肉体撞击的声音。<br/>终于，姚琛渐渐慢了下来，你感觉一股热流涌进身体，并顺着大腿缓缓流下。<br/>姚琛把你转身抱进了浴室放在洗手台上。他掰开你的双腿，用纸帮你擦一点点干净，再吻干你的泪痕。<br/>你注意到姚琛身上的汗比你还多，他喘着粗气，半天缓不过劲，但现在，他又变回了那些夜里温柔的样子。<br/>“对不起，我今晚有点过分了。”姚琛看着你泪水汪汪的眼睛，语气很是心疼，“我不知道怎么回事，我就是好想要你，想把你揉进我的身体里，我真的好爱你，好爱你。”<br/>你看着姚琛的眼里满是真诚。脸上还带着一丝不知道怎么道歉的笨拙。你知道这个男人没有骗你，你也知道这一刻你最想做的是什么。<br/>你伸出双手抱住他，双腿又环上他的腰，在他耳边轻声说：<br/>“既然这样，<br/>“那就再做一次吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>